Tribulation
by Noncomment
Summary: A new world power has decided that the digimon & digidestined are threating the world. The digidestined are being hunted down one by one, and to make things worse the same is happening in the digiworld.
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine ,  
  
it is a product of Toei,  
  
or something close to that effect.  
  
Tribulation  
  
Prologue  
  
I was the last one to know. I don't know why I was the last one to know, usually I'm the person to find out. But the fact that Cody knew before me and Cody is always the last one to know, in fact Cody is the one who called me, this made me the last one to know. I wonder why Kari didn't call me, she usually does…..oh well, Tai probably is using the phone anyway. I began to shiver, It's not that I'm cold, it's just the coldness of the situation, it's not everyday you become an enemy of the world by saving it. Maybe I should explain…….  
  
I was sitting in my room after school on the floor bouncing a paper ball off the wall. Throw, catch, throw , catch, throw, hey there was no alternative, nothing was on TV and I didn't feel like doing my homework. Then as if my prayers are answered the phone rings , maybe the person who is calling me can inspire me with something to do.  
  
"Hello", I say enthusiastically, you can't blame me, my moms not home, Matt's cell phone's off, so all in all I haven't talked to anyone since basketball practice, I usually enjoy silence but basketball practice was hours ago plus, I'm bored. "T.K.", a voice replies to me. I know it's Cody but he sounds kind of strange, like he discovered the world would end before he grew up. "Hey Cody", I reply. "What's wrong?" "You mean you don't know!?" "Don't know ?", I ask confused there was something I was suppose to know? Cody sounded surprised that I didn't know the thing he knew. No body tells me these things, then again I usually find them out, maybe that's why Cody is so surprised.  
  
Cody still hasn't said anything and it's been three minutes. "Umm Cody, do you plan on telling me what I don't know today, or should I call back and ask you tomorrow?" It was still silent. "Cody! Cody ! Cody?, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello?, heLLo, HELLO!!!, CODY?" I'm not impatient but Cody tends to daydream a lot, I wonder if he forgot I was on the line? "I know your there T.K." Cody's voice floats sternly through the phone line, he even sounds a bit annoyed. It wasn't my fault, he was the one who decided to go on the phone for other reasons than talking. What are the other reasons ? I don't know Cody is….well Cody. Ask me what I mean by that later.  
  
"T.K. , what I have to tell you is what is considered as bad news". Bad news…it takes a moment for it to sink in then suddenly my mind snaps. Kari's all right, she has to be, and Matt, he's O.K. to right, right ? No wonder Cody said my name so many times, I was wondering because it's not normal. That means it has to be really bad news. If anyone died….. "T.K. calm down no body died", Cody said soothingly as if reading my mind. That only calmed me down by two percent, somebody could be sick, people do get sick here. "Kari's fine right Cody, and so is Matt and Tai and all the others, your fine to , right Cody". O.K. I'll admit bad news was never one of my talents, the only thing I can keep myself from doing is panicking. "T.K. no one is sick, this does not have to do with any body". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Kari huh?" I can feel myself blush. " Cody, now is not the time". "Right" he mumbles. There is another pause, I decided to occupy the time by having a staring contest with the clock, the clock won.  
  
Then Cody suddenly decides to tell me. "Did you watch the news today" he starts off by asking. "No" I replied nervously. I knew there was something on TV I was missing, I normally watch the news but not this early. I subconsciously glanced at my watch. Yep, to early to watch the news. "Well the government has decided the incidents of the digiworld and the digiworld itself is a threat to all mankind. Therefore all connections to the digital world must be captured and with held from society or terminated, which-ever is more convenient".  
  
Before Cody said it , I knew what he meant. " This means us", he whispered.  
  
Just before the phone slipped out of my hand, I hung up. 


	2. In the Beginnig

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine,  
  
it's a product of, ummm,  
  
wait I knew this….Toei and sunrise  
  
or something like that.  
  
Tribulation Chapter One  
  
In the beginning  
  
  
  
Like I suspected Tai called a meeting for us digidestined. I found out by calling Cody back, quickly asking him and just as quickly ending the conversation and hanging up. This time I didn't drop the phone. Right now I didn't feel like talking to anyone. "How on earth did this happen ?", I asked nobody. I guess this would mean I was talking to the walls. The walls weren't anybody. Hopefully! What would happen to all those digidestined around the world ? The government has just transformed the digidestined blessing into a destiny destroying curse.  
  
Sighing I looked at the clock. Tai scheduled the meeting for 7:00pm. My mom wasn't home yet, she tended to work late these days. We never had enough money and my mom didn't want me to get a job. I got one anyway but only in the summer. I do the basketball counselor in summer camp thing. Hey, 'stick to something your good at', somebody once told me, I think it was my brother Matt.  
  
Quickly scribbling a note to my mom , I shoved my house keys in my pocket and grabbed my sports jacket. Leaving my apartment I made my way down the hallway. Now this was the hard part, the elevator or the stairs. O.K. the pro's and the con's; elevator -con, I'd most likely run into Yolei and Cody. I took the stairs. It's not that I didn't like them, it's just that I wanted to think. Alone.  
  
I walked slowly down the sidewalk, deciding on taking the short cut. Cody and Yolei didn't know it, hey I can have secrets to. I dragged my feet then suddenly thought it was stupid. It wasn't like my mom had the money to buy me a new pair of shoes. If I ruined these ones I would be forced to discover a world without shoes, which was not a good thing if you were basketball obsessed.  
  
The streets were fairly empty for a week day, but that's not when I thought someone was following me. I thought someone was following me when I decided to cut through and alley. So here I was being followed. Just great. I'm one of the worlds greatest potential threats and I'm paranoid. I just love the truth's that this day has revealed ! I figured the footsteps were my imagination, so I walked faster seeing if I could get away from it. I obviously had not learned that you couldn't run away from your thoughts.  
  
I heard the footsteps behind me speed up as well. I suddenly stopped and looked behind me quickly. The bad news is I saw no one was there and the worse was I knew someone was. Well, at least I'm not paranoid. So there was a bit of good news, although it was extremely irrelevant. So, it's positive !  
  
I decided to do the first thing that came to my mind. RUN! Ignore the pounding footsteps behind you!  
  
The buildings around me past by in a multicolored blur. As quickly as I ran I exited the alley. Just because I was where people could see me didn't mean I would stop running. Are you crazy! There wasn't a lot of people around anyway.(If you didn't count the cars and the people that looked like a bloby blur.) I kept on running. I was getting a little tired but hey, I could deal with it. Plus, I could no longer hear the footsteps. My lungs burnt like ice and I could barely feel my legs and they hurt. I knew sprinting for more than ten minutes was a bad idea. Then again, so was letting whoever was chasing me catch me. I believed I lost him. I should of listened to the person that told me 'don't believe any of what you hear and half of what you see'. Cuz trust me if I thought I lost him I had a little surprise for me. If only I knew, but hen it wouldn't be a surprise.  
  
I drew nearer to Kari's apartment, glancing at my watch I was already five minutes late. It was probably because I took all those unnecessary short cuts. They were necessary at the time. I thought they served there purpose to, I thought I actually lost the guy. Blinking, I wondered why he was following, then chasing me. If he found out I was a digidestined I'm in a lot of trouble. The digidestined all would be in a lot of trouble.  
  
I sighed , looking up I realized I was now at Kari's apartment building. I suddenly had this bad feeling that this day was suddenly going to get worse (if that was possible). I shrugged it off, normally I would pay attention to this feeling, but today was not a normal day.  
  
I should of paid attention to that bad feeling, because latter I was going to regret it. 


	3. More Good News

Disclaimer: You see digimon is not mine,  
  
it is the possession of some really  
  
big and rich (well obviously)  
  
people. If only… I can't get everything  
  
I want. I want a Porsche too….  
  
Tribulation chapter Two  
  
More good news!  
  
  
  
Kari's apartment loomed in front of me. If you looked real high at the top, the sky made it look like it was going to fall over. But that would happen later… Someone held the door open for me and I quickly thanked them. With further inspection I saw it was a young woman with her young child.  
  
Elevator or stai- elevator. I just ran a journey, I needed my rest. By the time the elevator ride was almost over I realized I needed an excuse for being late. I could try the ….. and then I realized I forgot my D-3 excuse. Or the …. Oh my gosh, you said seven ? I thought it was for seven fifteen excuse. Or the ….almost broke my ankle in basketball practice and since I like to walk excuse. Or I could just tell the truth! But if I told the truth I wouldn't be creative, but then again it wasn't like I could lie. I figured it out, I would tell a half lie.  
  
I sighed and dropped my head, by the time I finished thinking about what I should tell them I was standing in front of Kari's door. I raised my hand to knock and the door suddenly flew open and I was staring into a pair of these amazing chocolate cinnamon brown eyes. Yes, this was a problem. I was finding it very hard to concentrate. Look away, look away! ,my mind screamed. But I couldn't! Fine I'll admit it, and I'll admit I've been avoiding admitting it. O.K., I'm in love with Kari! No, I don't think that I love Kari, I know that I love Kari. And I have for probably a long time now, if you add the fact that I was probably in love with her in the past and just not known. Well I know now. But see, Kari's my best friend. Your not suppose to have a crush on your best friend, let alone be in love with them. So that is my problem. So that's the thing. I don't thinks she likes me more than a friend. Plus if I told her it could probably ruin our friendship. THAT would KILL me ! It's not everyday I feel like dying, I do in fact have something to live for. Trust me! So all in all I rather live with her as my best friend (even tough it's torture, well to an extent) than to tell her this and break the friendship.  
  
So back to Kari. I was still staring in her cinnamon brown eyes when Davis broke in. Trust Davis to ruin all my moments whether it be victory or romance, not that this was romance or anything… Hell, he could even ruin suspense, but Davis is a nice guy. Over the years we have become better friends. He still likes Kari though, and I think he has a thing for Yolei too. "Your finally here T.S., (yes, he's referring to me) you took long enough". Me and Kari broke eye contact as soon as Davis began to talk. "Hey Kari", I say as she moves aside to let me in. "Hey T.K.", she replies. I smile softly, even just seeing her puts me in a good mood. I love the way she says my name as well, but it wasn't like I was going to tell her that. If I was as brave as Davis I would have the crest of courage.  
  
I walk into the apartment and everyone is sitting in their living room. The living room was small but cozy. Oh and by everyone I mean the digidestined that I went to the digiworld with, or all of my close friends. Although a few of them are in America. As I walk over to the couch I say hi to them all. But it was my brother who asked me why I was late. "So, why are you late", Matt asked me just before I sat down. I sat heavily on the couch beside 'I glanced beside me', Cody who was neatly sitting with his hands in his lap. See, somethings never change.  
  
"I'm late ? Oops, I guess I just left my apartment at a bad time." I forced a smile, atleast I didn't lie…. "Really," Davis said sarcastically. I caught Matt give Davis a warning look and he fell silent. Then Matt gave me a warning look as well. Wha? What did I do ? Was the look to tell me not to fight Davis or I'll find out why your late? I donno! Probably the last one. Cody glanced at me as if I was lying. Damn him! He always knows when I'm lying.  
  
"Well any way", Tai announced, he was already standing up. "Well I'm sure we've all heard or seen the news broadcast." Everyone said something affirmative or nodded their heads in agreement. Izzy gave the thumbs up sign and resumed typing on that annoying lap top. Izzy was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed staring into the screen. I swear that thing is so annoying! It wasn't when we first went tot fight the dark masters, okay I'm lying, so maybe it was. But it keeps on getting more annoying every year. By now it should be seven times more annoying then the first time I saw it. So while I was staring evil eyes at Izzy's lap top, pondering if the best way to break it was to set it on fire or to mutilate it creatively with a pocket knife, Tai was saying pretty relevant information.  
  
"Does anyone have any idea what we should do about it?" Silence! I knew I should of been thinking about the problem, but I swear the lap top just sat there on purpose on the sole intent of mocking me. I didn't find it so funny so I gave it a dirty look. Normally I would be staring at or at least glancing at Kari, who Davis by the way was conveniently sitting beside…Next time I'll come earlier and change that. "T.K.", Tai snapped. I quickly averted my eyes off the lap top and to Tai. "Although your not the only one who would like to see the death of Izzy's lap top," That got Izzy's attention. In fact, Izzy gave us all wary looks and watched protectively over his possession. "It is more relevant to pay attention to me, this affects everyone's life in this room. If you think it doesn't, I'm sorry to burst your illusion but your not that special". "Tai is using big words so it must be important", Matt joked. Tai shot an evil look at Matt, and me seeing it as a perfect opportunity stuck out my thug at Kari. Kari shot a funny face at me and we both started to giggle. Davis sat there confused and Tai shot me a dirty look as if saying 'I'm warning you'. And seeing how Tai could be just as dangerous as Matt, I stopped. Tai resumed his speech.  
  
"O.K.", Tai stated quickly thinking of a way to make us think. "How about we watch the broadcast again for those who never saw it". I heard Yolei sigh, she was sitting on the floor besides Ken, and if she moved any closer she'd be sitting on Ken. One has to wonder about those two. Well I did anyway. Tai grabbed the remote from his lamp stand and turned on the TV. He already had it on….Cartoon network ? Tai watches Cartoon network, that's unreal. "Shut-up!", Tai said before Matt could say any thing. I think Sora giggled. Tai suddenly blushed so Sora definitely giggled. I have to tell you what's going on between those two later.  
  
Tai finally reached the news station, we had to watch ten minutes of boring uneventful stuff till the broadcast came on. Only something was different. "We have updated news on the digimon case," the news reporter spoke confidently. "That can't be good". Hey, Joe finally talked. I wouldn't even of known he was here if I didn't see him on my way in. "The original status was that all the digidestined were a threat, that has now been revised, further studies show that they are not the threats". Well that's a relief", Yolei stated sighing. She should of saved her breath. "The threat is actually 14 kids between the ages of 12-18. These kids are said to be related to the past attacks in a city in Japan. More updates soon. This is brought to you by- Click! Tai turned off the TV. If I had been paying more attention I would of seen him throw the remote to. I quickly counted the digidestined that went to the digiworld consecutively. "Fourteen", I whispered, if you counted Willis and Michael. "Shit!" I heard someone exclaim. I blinked again then realized it was me. 


	4. Speed

Disclaimer: Digimon is simply not mine, it belongs to other, richer people.

****

Tribulation IV

Speed 

"Shit?, were all going to die and all you have to say is shit?" Yolei wailed . Kay, one thing about Yolei, she hasn't really changed since she was 13. She still is a bit….extra. 

"But that is something major for T.K. to say," Ken reasoned. "T.K. swearing is the equivalent of Izzy saying something stupid." 

"Actually there was this one time in the digiworld when Izzy-". 

"Shut-up Matt", Izzy and Tai said together. 

"At least they don't know who we are", Sora pointed out.

"But how long can we keep them from not knowing?", Davis added questioningly.

Even I had to thing about that, as difficult as it was to accept, it was a very good point. 

"How about we don't carry or digivices around with us…just incase they check for them…" Joe simply realized his words, then attempted to take them back. "I didn't say that".

"Actually it makes sense", Tai fished in, "but-."

"We'll never know when our Digimon need us", Kari completed. 

"Then what can we do?", Cody asked, he sighed and dragged his hand through his hair.

"We can just go around and pretend everything is normal", Izzy suggested. "As well as avoid anything that draws negative attention to yourself.

"Can do" I mumbled. The room fell silent and we took the time to reflect really how much trouble we were in. I watched Kari play with a lock of her hair. She looked up for a second and our gazes met. It was like time froze in a silent world. She broke our gaze then looked away after a minute. Matt caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. I blushed and he snickered.

"O.k., is there a conversation going on around here that I don't know about?" Tai asked looking at the three of us. 

"No, of course not", Matt said sarcastically. 

Thanks a lot bro. 

"Really", Tai said catching on to whatever Matt was up to. He glanced at Kari, looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 

"No", Matt said in the same drolly sarcastic tone .O.k., by this time I was really blushing. Matt and Tai nodded at each other like they were doing a silent high five. What was that about? 

"And back to the problem…", Ken stated. Everyone shrugged. 

"Do you know what's strange?", Cody pondered aloud. "That deep inside I know that someone didn't spontaneously think this up, someone's behind this". 

"Or something", I said. Everybody nodded. 

"So stay low", Tai summarized with a grin.

And we just kept talking around that. If it was about anything important I would let you know. We mostly joked around, captured Izzy's Lap top, gave Cody a headache and jumped Tai. Just because something bad happened didn't mean we couldn't have fun, or so Mimi said over the phone…to Matt. Then It was kinda getting late and it was decided that it was best if we leave. In other words, Tai kicked us out before his parents came home. Cody gave me this weird look before he left, a look that unnerved me. I thought it best to just forget about it for now and bring it up later. Cody left first, his mom came to pick him up. The rest of us prepared to leave in a big group, or rather a group; considering it was me, my brother, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Joe and Izzy. Safety within numbers or so I was told. A couple of people decided to take the subway, but I decided to walk it, I didn't live that far. 

We all began to leave, Matt and Davis went out first, but not before Matt punched Tai for no reason other than a joke. After that Matt didn't exactly walk out of the door way, Tai was right behind him so you could say he left to…and Davis, if he didn't move he stood the chance of being charged into by Tai, and as we all imagined, that would hurt.

Kari came up to me, just as I was about to leave. "Be careful", she said staring straight into my eyes. 

"Of who?", I lightly joked staring straight back. I poked her gently. "You kind of look dangerous to me…beautifully dangerous". Kari lightly blushed.

"Seriously T.k."

"I will, but only because you want me to ". I say softly. She blushed a bit more.

"And why is that"?

Our faced inched closer together.

"Because", I whispered as our faces got even more closer. "I-". 

Matt ran through the door way and pushed me aside. Apparently Tai hadn't caught him yet. I suddenly came to the conclusion, I was going to kill Matt. I sighed as I heard a distant ow, I guess Tai caught him. 

"So then," Matt said walking out from wherever he ended up after Tai chased him. "Lets be leaving then". 

"Bye", we all chorused, and three voices said bye back. Three? I turned and looked to see Sora standing there, making no attempt to come with us. I'm sure many of us were looking at her…or staring at her. 

Either way she suddenly said, "Ohhh…I'm sleeping over". "Ohhh", everyone pretty much said one way or the other. I didn't get to see the reaction of Matt because he walked out as soon as the goodbyes were chorused. I already said I'd tell you what's going on between those people, sooner or later, and I prefer later. 

"Have fun", Yolei winked at Sora, giggled then ran out the door leaving Sora behind blushing. 

We all left sooner or later and by then it wasn't so hard to catch up with my brother. Matt didn't go that far. 

"I don't think I can walk home with you T.K.", Yolei said as we all boarded the elevator. "I'm going to my sisters place", she said before I could ask the question, although I wasn't going to ask it. 

" You mean the one that lives right by Ken." Davis stated. 

"Yes", Yolei said slowly, ruining the effect of Davis statement. 

"S'ok", I shrugged. "I'm sure you'll enjoy Kens company more than mine". "No", she said quickly, "It's because my sisters house is closer"

"To Ken", Davis quickly added. Now that definitely made her blush. By the way, I though, where was Ken? I spied ahead and saw him talking to my brother. Davis saw Ken too. "Hey Ken", Davis shouted, "You may want to walk Yolei home". Matt and Ken paused and turned around , waiting for the rest of us to catch up. 

"And why so"?, Ken said raising an eyebrow when we finally did. 

"I'm going to my sisters place and though we could walk together", Yolei said quickly before Davis had a chance to open his mouth again. Ken whispered something to Yolei that caused her to blush, her response, which she whispered back to Ken caused him to blush as well. 

"Care to share", Matt asked with a grin. Ken blushed. We finally reached the lights where we all went our separate ways. Joe and Izzy weren't with us. They went the opposite way as soon as they left the apartment. 

"Later", I said to everyone as I began to walk my way home. 

"T.K., if you don't make it home in one piece and I find out I'm gonna kick your …", the rest was muffled out by the sound of a car horn. Good timing, I grinned to myself. To be perfectly honest I was a bit paranoid. But you would be too if you had the same evening as me.

The street were practically empty which meant no witnesses, no one to help. I began to walk faster, the faster I got home the better. After ten minutes of fast walking and relatively safety, I decided to calm down. I guess I was worrying for nothing. Then at that particular moment something reminded me what I was worrying for. I heard footsteps, and this time I didn't wait to see if it was just my imagination. I guess I would be running home. I ran down the street and the footsteps were still behind me. I made a split second decision, I decided that I didn't want the person chasing me to know where I lived so I ran to the left instead of the right in an attempt to lose him. 

I could hear the pounding of footsteps behind me which made me run faster. I ran down an unknown alley which would hopefully lead me to somewhere else that I could lose this person. And that's what I kept thinking, until I ran into a wall.

"Shit", I cursed before I could stop myself. I ran into a dead end, and the only way out was the way I came.

I was thankful for one thing, at least I wasn't claustrophobic! 


End file.
